zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Avenger
Introduction The Avenger is an American anti-air and tactical support vehicle that is part of Macolm "Ace" Granger, Alexis Alexander and Ironside's arsenal. Overview Mounted on a Hummer chassis, the Avenger does marvels on behalf of the US Military, especially among the Air Force and the Marines. With its dual anti-air laser cannon mounted on its rear part and its target designating laser on top of its roof, the Avenger is among the best tactical support vehicles in Contra. Whether it is for offensive or defensive purposes, the Avenger is an ideal unit against incoming aircrafts and its target designating ability can help allied units inflict 30% more damage. The Avenger is also equipped with a point defense laser to deviate incoming enemy missiles (including those fired by Lunas or Elbrus Launchers) and protect its allies. A player could use Avengers to reinforce his/her defensive line thanks to their target designation, PDL and anti-aircraft capabilities. Once his/her army is built and ready for assault, Avengers can be sent into battle to support allied units and protect them from any airborne threat until the enemy base is reached. It is important to bear in mind however that Avengers are fragile vehicles and will fall easily to anti-tank units, especially main battle tanks. Furthermore, a lone Avenger can't stop several missiles, unless it is backed up by more of its kind. It cannot stop artillery shells either. Other than that, the Avenger is overall a pretty good support unit if not precious for one's army. Assessment Pros: * Effective against aircraft. * Can deviate missiles thanks to its PDL. * Can highlight targets, thus increasing nearby allies' firepower by 30%. * Reasonable price ($900). * Fast speed. Cons: * Fragile against anti-tank weapons. * Not very durable. * Cannot stop shell-based projectiles. * Cannot stop multiple missiles unless in groups. * Bigger missiles will be harder to stop. Quotes The Avenger uses its Zero Hour voice lines. When Created * Tactical lasers online. When Selected * Aircraft targeting ready. * Defensive laser systems. * Scanning for enemy aircraft. * Targeting cursor set. When Ordered to Move * Re-calibrating. * Confirmed. * Yes, Sir! * Advancing. * Analyzing terrain effects. When Ordered to Use Target Painter * Designating the target. * Flush them out! * Targeting for rapid fire. * They may not like the attention... * This will help keep an eye on them! When Ordered to Attack Aircraft * Charging up. * Commencing light array. * Acquiring target. * Initiating laser strike. * Cut them clean! Trivia * This unit is named after the real life M1097 Avenger anti-aircraft and anti-missile system. The real vehicle uses Stinger missile launchers instead of lasers. However, prototype laser weapons have successfully been mounted on and tested with Avengers. * Prior to the release of Patch 2 for Contra 009 FINAL, General Granger had a different variant of the Avenger, it's armed with two power cannons instead of lasers and a machine gun to defend itself against infantries. It lacks the target designator. General Ironside also used this variant of the Avenger. It bears a more notable resemblance to the real-life Laser Avenger. See also * Laser Avenger Gallery CTR Avenger icon.png|Avenger's cameo Boeing Laser Avenger.png|The Laser Avenger prototype in real-life. Old Airforce Avenger.png|The old Air Force General's Avenger. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Anti-air Vehicles Category:Support Vehicles